Discovery and Investigation
by SamTheExecutiveProducer
Summary: Finian experiences intense night terrors, about things unsaid. He has only painted most of the picture about his time in captivity, but not all of this. When this distressing information spills out too Bard. Along with the return of a certain Earl and his butler, how will the events of their new life play out? Short stories, Bard x Finian yaoi. Based after Black Butler II.
1. Untold

_The white clad monster approached Finian, his eyes concealed by steel framed spectacles. He grinned cruelly, ear to ear, at the young boy, with a chilling intent._

"_No! Stop, please don't!" Screamed the blonde, backing away, as the cold hearted man approached, licking his lips._

"_Leave me alone! Get away from me!" The boy shrieked again, as his back hit a cold wall._

_The scientist stood right up against the chest of the crying test subject. He raised his hands and began to pull the robes of the blonde down, gazing at the soft skin that lie underneath. Finian could only whimper and shake as one of his captors snaked his hands down his body, pinning him to the wall. He felt totally helpless._

_He didn't make any noise or protest, until the cold hand reached down to his most intimate regions, and gave it a slight stroke._

"_AAAHHHHHHH_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy bolted upright in bed, a cold sweat had formed on his brow. The dreams had appeared again, even after he thought he was safe, the men in white coats still followed him.

He sat in bed, hugging his legs, as tears began to fall down his face and onto the comfortable sheets. He heard footsteps bashing against floor, the sound growing as it approached the door. One of his friends whom he shared the estate must've heard his screams and come to check on him, but he was unsure who.

He looked up to the door as he heard the door knob turn. The door swung open, revealing a certain Bardroy. He had a concerned look on his face, looking around the dark room, staying aware of anything that he may encounter, while still in his night gown.

All he saw was the fragile, pure hearted and beautiful boy, hugging his legs at the base of his bed. His heart shattered at the sight of the blonde in such terror. It had taken his rescue by Sebastian, time as a servant of the manor, protection of London and the inheritance of the estate after their young Lord and his butler had left. But despite all of it, he couldn't escape the men in the white coats.

The ones who treated him not like a person. But like an animal. Their experiments had given him unwanted super strength as well as constant night terrors. Bardroy could never forgive them for doing such a thing. Not just for how they could do things to such a wonderful boy, but also his everlasting, perpetual and death defying love for the boy. He wished he could kiss the boys nightmares away and allow him peace of mind. But under the circumstances, the best he could do was comfort the boy and help him return to his slumber.

He was whipped back to reality once he heard the soft voice in the dark "Bardroy? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I heard you screaming from my room, so I ran to you to check if you were alright." The young boy looked at him and smiled at his friend concern and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm alright; you know those damn night terrors and all. I'll be fine." Bardroy looked at him, glad his Finian was unharmed. He turned to leave, when he heard a faint whimpering filtered through the sheets of the fine fabric Finian slept in. The older man turned to the boy yet again, to see him crying into the sheets. Bardroy had never seen Fin cry after being checked on. It was odd.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The man took a step toward the bed.

"Yes, I am, I'm just not feeling too great." The boy said through a cracked voice. Bardroy didn't want to push any further into it. As he turned to leave, he heard the boy scream out.

"No! Please don't leave, not by myself!" The boy reached out to him and lowered his hand as the older male turned around yet again. "Please, I want you to stay with me. Please, don't leave me like this." Finian was shaking violently.

"Okay. I'll stay." Bardroy walked over to the boy and sat next to the boy in bed, making sure not to get too close. But something was definitely going on.

"Finni? Is there something going on, besides the night terrors? Something you haven't told me?" The boy looked up at him; whimpered feebly and threw himself into Bardroy's arms. He backed off, but he was glad he was so trusted by the gardener. "Please tell me, what is it?"

"You know, my story, of my captors and how they experimented on me. But there was something that I never told anybody. The thing that hurt the most. What scares me the most." Bard's ears perked up. Something unsaid?

"What happened Finni? Please, tell me." Finian stayed close to him, as he let the older male hold him close, stroking his hair and shoulder.

"Back when I was trapped, there was one scientist who would see me more than any other. He would come into my room. He did things too me. He touched me in places I didn't want… I…I was so scared. Then one night… He" Finian broke down even further "He pinned me down and he.. r…r…ra…" Bard put a finger to the boys lips. He knew what the boy was going to say.

Bardroy knew the men who held his beloved captive were despicable. But he had never realised how much of a disregard they had for human decency they had. He was furious. But he had to keep calm for Finian's sake.

"Finni… I am so sorry that happened to you. Those men were monsters and I want to make them suffer unimaginable pain. I hate them. Please…" He places a hand on Finian's cheeks, wiping away a tear "Don't cry. It breaks my heart to pieces to see you in such despair. Finian, I will go to the ends of the earth to make you happy. Through hell and high water I will defend you even at the cost of my own life. Finian, I love you. So much, more than all the stars in the sky; or every grain of sand on every beach in the world." Bardroy was so close to Finian's tear stained face.

He wanted to kiss him and caress him with all of his love. He wanted to make him forget what happened to him in any way he could. But he knew that his feelings would go unreturned. He backed off to leave, but he felt himself get pulled back to the blonde, to have his lips slammed against the other males.

The two shared a long, passionate, love filled kiss. It was the most wonderful feeling Bard had ever felt. He wanted it to last forever. After the two men had run out of air, they released to catch breath, Finian held himself close to Bardroy.

"I feel the same way. I had always thought of you as a big brother, but recently, I have felt something more. I want you. I love you too Bardroy." He embraced his live, close to him. He wanted to be with him so much. His heart wanted to burst, as did Bardroy's "But…"

Bard's ears perked up. "You said you would do anything for me!" Bardroy nodded. "I want you to help me forget about those horrible people. Please, just help me forget. I want you to…" again did Bardroy place a finger upon his lover's lips.

"'Course I will. If it is what you desire. I want to help you forget it ever happened. We will do so. Together…"

That night, the two males fell asleep after their activity and for the rest of the night, as well as all nights to follow, Finian was no longer burdened by those vile dreams again. Ever.

* * *

**Please review :) **


	2. The Return

Mey-rin swept the hall just in front of the main entrance, absent minded, wanting only to get the chore done. Despite taking the place of the young lord as the owner of the estate, she still liked keeping up with her duties, as if she could feel an impending return was imminent.

She wasn't wrong.

The double doors swung open, to reveal two silhouettes, one short the other, tall. It took her a few seconds to adjust to the light of the entrance, to see the pair standing at the entrance, even though she knew who they were.

Her eyes lay on the black-clad Ciel Phantomhive and the unnaturally talented butler Sebastian Michaelis. Her mouth gaped open slightly, even after being prepared for a return she wasn't sure would even come true.

She jumped realising she was not within station, bowing her head.

"Young master, you've returned?" She asked with her cockney accent ringing off of her tongue.

"Yes, hello Mey-rin, it's been a while hasn't it?" Ciel questioned, with a slight smile to see the clumsy maid.

"Yes, about seven months Lord."

"And the estate is in the same state I left it. Very good."

"Lord, if I may inquire, why have you returned?"

"I suppose where I was staying was boring; and totally incomparable to you and your colleges endeavours. I am going to take residence here yet again, permanently. You can fill me in on all that has happened during my absence after I unpack."

The young lord turned to Sebastian. "Fetch me my luggage Sebastian."

The butler placed his hand on his chest and bowed. "Yes my young Lord."

* * *

**Please review :) **


	3. May I?

The two servants stood against the wall of the finely furnished ballroom. They were dressed in expensive clothing to suit the occasion.

Since their young master had returned, they had unexpectedly been allowed to stay in their luxury bedrooms and keep their riches on the condition they continued to serve the Earl.

They had no trouble deciding to take the deal.

They watched as the couples waltzed on the floor, when Finian took a glimpse over to Lady Elisabeth and the Lord Phantomhive dancing in ballroom hold.

An idea hatched in Finians mind that Bard could not refuse.

"Hey, love?" They young boy looked up at the older man with a smile. Bard looked down at him, chewing his cigarette.

Finian extended his hand in a gentlemanly fashion "Could I have this dance?"

Bard looked at the hand for a second and took it. The couple walked onto the floor. They didn't know how to dance, but they simply walked in circles.

Despite lacking any real dance capability, the two were just glad to be close to each other, hand in hand, chest to chest.

* * *

**Please review :) **


	4. Sleep

*Knock knock knock*

The cook opened the door at one o'clock at night to find his boyfriend standing outside of the entrance of the kitchen. "Finni? I thought you went to bed hours ago?"

The boy looked down, tired "I had, but I can't sleep."

"Why's that love?" The cook leaned on the door frame.

"Because I miss you, I can't sleep without you with me." The blonde said. He didn't like it when his handsome cook stayed up late for work.

The older man's heart warmed at how much his love valued the little things. Be it the small caresses on the cheek, to the intimate cuddling they shared at night. Valued it enough that it kept him from sleeping. He smiled.

Finian was stunned when Bard had swept him off of his feet and held him bridal style. The young boy flung his arms around his lover's neck.

"Okay, I'll come to bed if you really need me."

"I do, thank you." The young boy gave a grin with sunken eyes, as the lack of sleep had an adverse effect on his appearance, due to his young age and developing body. Bard began to carry Finian back to their room, when the boy gave the cook a kiss on the cheek "Love you."

Bard smiled, and gave the boy a kiss in return "Love you too."

* * *

**Please review :) **


	5. Equinox

The lavender blonde skipped merrily through the streets of London "unaware" of the familiar man following him from behind, hands in pockets.

* * *

Finian had seen him and instantly recognized him. One of the men; who had confined him for all that time, as well as doing those...things... to him. When he saw him, his cheeks burnt from tears.

Bard had noticed Finians distress and was informed of the scientist sitting on the bench. It took Mey-rin and Finian to stop him from walking over to the man and tearing him limb from limb.

Ciel and Sebastian were also aware of the situation. Sebastian stated that the risk of Finian being captured was too high if there were other scientists in the area. But Ciel understood more than anyone the pain the blonde had been through and the desire for revenge.

"Sebastian, I order you to help have revenge on that man, for the sake of Finian."

"Yes my young Lord." Bowed the butler, noticing the Earls unusual kindness.

He, Finian, Bard and Mey-rin formulated a plan to subdue the man, so Finian could execute his revenge.

* * *

Finian kept walking in a jolly fashion, fulfilling the plan perfectly, walking down a flight of stairs to a secluded warehouse underground. The man followed suite, keeping his eyes pinned on the tattoo burnt onto the back of the young boy's neck.

From the rooftops, the former assassin with eagle eyes and the ex-soldier nodded to each other, jumped from their perch and followed the scientist underground.

The man saw the young boy standing at a dead end. He withdrew a gun of some kind and loaded it with a tranquilizer dart, knowing the extent of Finians strength.

He aimed at the boy and fired.

The next thing he knew, the blonde was behind a black clad man, with a tail coat that made him look like a crow. He had caught the dart dead in the air with his fingers. The man tried to make a desperate retreat, but turned to see a red head, with wondrous eyes and a buff blonde standing in the way of the exit.

He was trapped.

"Now Mey-rin." Bard cracked his knuckles "How about we annihilate this scumbag."

"Yes, lets." The maid said, approaching the man.

Finian turned away, not wanting to see the divine retribution the other servants were putting the scientist through. Though his revenge was finally taking form, he couldn't bring himself to see another person suffer.

"Now" Sebastian said, adjusting his gloves "Let's finish him."

The butler grabbed the head of the scientist. "Wait!" Bard interrupted.

"Finian. Is this the man who didn't just test on you?"

Finian turned slowly, to see the brutally beaten man, body broken and blooded. But there was no mistake. He was the one.

"Y..yes…"

"Well then" Bard turned back to the pathetic filth that was taking up the space next to him "You deserve this. You're a monster and I hope you burn for etrenity in the firey bowels of hell. I will do whatever it takes to see the people that hurt my love suffer. And you seem like a good start. Make it hurt Sebastian."

"Happily." Sebastian smiled and licked his lips. Little more than a second passed by, when a gut curdling crack reverberated through the warehouse. The body collapsed to the floor.

Bard walked over to his love and held him tightly, knowing he would need all the love Bard could give him after seeing the man who violated him again after so long. But he had taken his revenge on the people who hurt his beautiful Finian.

* * *

**Please review :) **


	6. Ten More Minutes

The estates residents had taken it upon themselves to go on a holiday. Houndsworth had now been turned into a luxury resort, giving the group reason to spend some time there to celebrate the completion.

Mey-rin had taken to the lake at the centre of the town and Sebastian was running errands for the Earl, whom was in a café with Tanaka. This meant Finian and Bard were left on their own, as they passed up Mey-rin's offer to join her.

The lovers had decided to take a soak in the bath house.

Bard sat next to his lavender blonde in the spring. The gardener had fallen asleep and had propped his head onto Bards shoulder. Bard had wrapped his arm around Finians waist.

It was dark and the only illumination in the bathhouse were the candles located around the outside of the tub, a few floating on the water being stood on a buoyant object that looked like a flowers; and the pale moonlight that pierced the darkness of the sky, accompanied by the stars, that seeped through the open ceiling.

Bard looked down at his sleeping boy. He knew they would have to make their way back to their accommodation soon. But the luxurious heat of the water, the perfect lighting, the relaxing atmosphere and the image of his sleeping lover made him reluctant to leave.

Bard smiled a little, as he gave Finian, who looked like a living sculpture of perfection, a kiss on the forehead.

They could wait another ten minutes.

* * *

**Please review :) **


	7. Amen Fashion

Finian had bought a neckerchief, with a polka dot blue design. He saw its bright colours and decided he we would quite like to wear it. The only problem was getting it on.

He couldn't tie the knot to well, meaning every time he tried to secure it to his neck, it would become loose and fall off after a few seconds of wearing it.

Luckily a certain cook was capable of tying a secure knot.

"Hold still!" Bard told the gardener, whom was fidgeting in his seat one morning.

"I can't, you're tying it too tight!" Fin protested.

"Well do you want it to stay on or not?"

"Course I do!"

"Well it'll have to be tied tightly if you want it to stay on."

"…Okay…"

Bard looked at his handiwork. His little lover looked exquisite in his neckerchief.

It made him look fashionable and attractive.

If he could get any more attractive than he already was, Bard thought.

The cook smiled as the gardener thanked him for his work with a peck on the cheek.

* * *

**Please review**


	8. Bake Off

**This chapter does go off course from the story. Ash is still alive and such. I based this chapter on a picture I found quite amusing, in which each of the groups are baking cakes.**

Grell & William

"Grell… What is that?"

"It's my chocolate model of my sweet Bassy! But don't worry my dear; he'll never be anything but second choice to you."

"Why do I highly doubt that…? Why did I enter this bake off with you again?"

"Because what kind of a lady would I be if I couldn't create a simple cake? I mean, look at the chocolate, cream and rose confectionary. Topped off by the moving art made into chocolate, Bassy, it is truly a cake to DIE for!"

"Urgh…" William adjusted his spectacles in distaste using his death scythe.

Prince Soma & Agni

"Mmnnn Agni; how did you make such divine cake mix? I knew you were a good cook, but seriously, this is amazing!"

"Well, if I couldn't create a good cake mix for my Prince, it would disgrace my name."

"Well you don't have to worry about that! This is amazing!" Shouted the Prince in delight, stuffing more mix into his mouth; while Agni simply smiled and continued to grate the chocolate into a bowel.

Ash & Aleister

"Ohhh~, this cake is the pinnacle of perfection! The design is absolutely flawless! What I wouldn't give to live in a house of such design! This candy house would make the witch from Hansel and Gretel jealous! It is a masterpiece!"

"Now calm yourself, we still have to win the competition to truly prove the worth of the cake."

"How could the judges NOT see that our house is truly the superior to the rest of the competition!?"

"Not with those damn shinigami and that disgusting butler in our way."

"Shini what?"

"Never mind Aleister…"

Sebastian & Lau

"Oh! Hello butler, nice to see you here!"

"Excuse me Lau, but may I enquire as to what you're eating?"

"I am eating the cake that Ran-Mao and I made."

"You're competition entry?"

"Quite, these are delectable, so I suppose everyone will like them. They are Ran-Mao's special recipe."

"Indeed, well I would much prefer to keep my entry intact. After all, I spent almost ten minutes decorating it with edible corral and other sea life to give it a flawless aquatic theme."

"Very well done, now might I ask, what are we getting judged on in this competition?"

Sebastian gave him a grim look, being annoyed at having been talked too through the hat.

Finian & Bard

"Well, it looks like we're finished!"

"Don't you think it looks slightly undercooked Finni?"

"Not really, the temperature is perfect, inside and out. It has chocolate all over it! Look, I even wrote 'love' on it with icing!"

"Yeah, that is pretty cool, but it still does looks undercooked. Don't worry, I'll sort that out!"

"I don't think we… Bard is that a flamethrower? Bard…. No no no NO!"

Finian just knocked it out of Bards hands just in time.

* * *

**Please review **


End file.
